The Baffles Puzzle
The Baffles Puzzle was the second episode of season 1. It introduced the recurring character of Colonel Wilcox, who was voiced by John Stephenson. This episode reveals that Wonder Dog is half-bloodhound, although what his other half is is left unrevealed. We also see the library that Wendy Harris works at, which is the Nal Library. An interesting thing about this episode, was that it was one of the few episodes from season 1 that featured antagonists that were actually bad guys. The villains were Dabney, Darby and the Armored truck robbers. The twist was, that the so-called primary antagonist of this episode, who was Professor Baffles, wasn't really a bad guy, he was just being used by Dabney and Darby. Another interesting thing to note about this episode, is the blink and miss cameo by Muhammad Ali. He's seen on a boxing poster in the background. Muhammad Ali would later go on to appear in an actual DC comic book, where he is seen boxing against Superman. All this happens in All-New Collectors Edition # C-56 (April 1978).For more information about this DC comic book, click here. Another first appearance for the Super Friends series, is Kryptonite, which is shown in this episode. However it should be noted that Kryptonite was seen a number of times prior to this in the Filmation shows, however this was the first time for Super Friends. Interestingly, the episode The Menace of the White Dwarf, which airs later, makes it seem like Marvin White and Wendy Harris are unfamiliar with Kryptonite, implying the events of this episode might take place after The Menace of the White Dwarf, despite airing first. This episode also shows Superman in disguise as Clark Kent for the first time in this series. He hadn't been seen as Clark since the The Brady Kids. The overall moral of the episode was that the human race as a society must learn from their history in order to build a better future for themselves. The idea that Professor Baffles had was that history was a bad thing, and it only served to corrupt mankind due to looking back at their mistakes of the past, which was why historical items were being stolen. This was one of many episodes to have an educational theme by use of a moral, and it was up to the Super Friends to teach that moral to the antagonist. __TOC__ Synopsis The ''SuperFriends'' search for a man calling himself Professor Baffles, who has the ability to make encyclopedias, lithographs, and money disappear. Plot Summary Cast Locations *Gotham City **Hall of Justice ** Nal Library (aka Central Library) ** American National Museum * Hawaii -- mentioned only * Mergen Chemicals * Unnamed Local amusement park * Washington, D.C. (mentioned) ** United States Mint (mentioned) *New York ** Wadsworth Tunnel **New York Public Library (mentioned) * Boston ** Boston Music Library in Massachusetts (Mentioned) *Off the coast of Spain * Unnamed Cave Vehicles * Batmobile * Mr. Mergen's van * Wonder Woman's Invisible jet * S.S. Grayback, an Ocean liner *Unnamed Submarine * U.S. Treasury's Armored Truck * Armored truck robbers' car *Armored truck robbers' Tractor *Police Car * Unidentified Helicopter * Kryptonite filled Hot-Air Balloon Items * TroubAlert in the Hall of Justice * CDQ Console in the Hall of Justice *Lithographs in the American Museum *Green Kryptonite * The Dynamic Duo’s Bathook *The Dynamic Duo’s Batlight Government Agencies *Secret Department of Investigation, a military and law enforcement agency *United States Treasury Department Foreign Government Agencies *French Government (mentioned) Episode Title Coming Soon! Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Notes References: Bathook, Nal Library, Sneeze, Encyclopedia, Bibliography, Lithographs, Allergy, almonds, police car, robber's car, armored car, helicopter, blue car, speed, role-playing, Deck cleaner, Brazilian agate, dog, nose, bloodhound, pizza, pizza chef, pizza parlor, Muhammad Ali, boxing, Mr. Mergen's van, mathematician, chemist, Mergen Chemicals, New York Public Library, Boston Music Library, ice cream, history, crime, books, painting, music, Erlenmeyer flask, Emil Erlenmeyer, extortion, Mr. Mergen's chemical solution, glass, cold, gosling, Spain, balloon, rain, Andes, Submarine, Sperm whale, Moray eel, beacon, cave, hobgoblins, Batlight, boulder, Dabney and Darby's car, reading minds, monkey, tree, X-Ray vision, magic, fire, air, flowers and headache. Quotes External links Coming Soon! References Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases